1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to health care technology and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for dispensing sanitizer fluid through a door handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prevention of harmful diseases is a major concern for governments as well as various enterprises, such as multi-national corporations. If these diseases are not contained, an epidemic may ensue resulting in widespread panic and disorder among the population. For example, health care facilities, such as hospitals, may be overrun with patients straining the available medical professional workforce. In order to ensure a productive work and living environment, various enterprises and governments use various health care technologies, such as a sanitizer fluid, to stop the spread of pathogens that cause the harmful diseases. Such sanitizer fluids are generally dispensed via pump canisters located in bathrooms or via wall mounted pump canisters distributed throughout a building. Such sanitizer availability may not be convenient nor does availability guarantee use of the sanitizer fluid.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for dispensing sanitizer fluid in a very convenient manner, via door handles such that sanitizer fluid is conveniently available throughout a building.